Bachelorette
by SilentBobina
Summary: Darla's POV season two songfic complete


Bachelorette  
  
A/N: This is from Darla's POV in second season. It isn't really any particularly clear sequence of events but there are allusions to situations and episodes and it ends with her accepting death. It's a Bjork song which explains the weirdness. Bjork rocks!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
I'm a fountain of blood,  
  
In the shape of a girl,  
  
You're the bird on the brim,  
  
Hypnotised by the whirl,  
  
***  
  
I'm human again, it's not fair. The warmth of blood fills my veins and my soul haunts me. I'm human, the images replay in my head and while there are plenty memories of wonderful nights filled with sex and pleasure the guilt outweighs them all. I feel the blood in me and it hurts, my body hurts. I want him to take me, feel his teeth in my neck, life ebbing away. He is the curse I need. He is the evil I want in every part of my body. I need to feel the blood lust the obssessions of blood and sex. He could help me but he won't.  
  
***  
  
Drink me, Make me feel real,  
  
Wet your beak in the stream,  
  
Game we're playing is life,  
  
Love is a two way dream,  
  
***  
  
I need you to take me, make me dead for only then I feel alive. I need to find myself so let your silver kiss suck away my blood. I was alive with you and with you I will be free. You held my one true lifetime in your hands, I want another. One that only you can give. Use what I gave you and return the favoe tenfold, please don't let me die. That's the force you hold the game you play. Life is something you control. You can destroy it or make it eternal. Make mine eternal please. We loved each other it's clear I still love you but love is with two. I know you must love me still.  
  
***  
  
Leave me now, Return tonight,  
  
Tide will show you the way,  
  
If you forget my name,  
  
You will go astray,  
  
Like a killer whale,  
  
Trapped in a bay,  
  
***  
  
I run into the sunlight away from you. You've seen me and tonight I'll haunt your dreams again. I want your body, to cause your soul to die. Lose yourself in me lose control so you will want to take me. There's a chance you won't make me like you but I'm willing to risk it. I want your soul to go away, leave all judgement behind so you can recreate us. The dream team of so many years ago. This life is so pale in comparison to the many memories we made. Relax and let it go that's all I need.  
  
***  
  
I'm a path of cinders,  
  
Burning under your feet,  
  
You're the one who walks me,  
  
I'm your one way street,  
  
***  
  
I'm the temptation you fight, the pain that haunts your soul. I'm your greatest hate and love rolled into one. I'm your new yet old obssession, who you need to save. I simply will become your undoing. Down into the evil and never back again. I'm the pleasure that will be your fall. I fill your thoughts and fog your mind. You sleep to feel the temptation. You can't ignore it. You'll fall into it. I'll drag you down to hell with me. I'll destroy you because you'll want it and you'll fall into the sin with me.  
  
***  
  
I'm a whisper in water,  
  
Secret for you to hear,  
  
You are the one who grows distant,  
  
When I beckon you near,  
  
***  
  
You aren't sure if I'm here. Or rather no one else is. They don't want to believe I've returned but you...you know I have. I'm your secret obssession. You sleep because of me. You see me because I let you. I hide from them. I know it makes you crazy, it's the way that it must be. Still, when I think I've convinced your subconcious to take me I feel you pull away because your soul calls you back, tell you it's a dream. Please stop listening to your curse.  
  
***  
  
Leave me now, Return tonight,  
  
Tide will show you the way,  
  
If you forget my name,  
  
You will go astray,  
  
Like a killer whale,  
  
Trapped in a bay,  
  
***  
  
I kiss you before I leave again. I will show myself to you so soon I can breath it. Tonight you will see me, and not just in your dreams. I'll play with your mind till you give up your soul in a moment of weakness. Maybe I want something impossible but I don't want it from anyone but you. You are the one who knows, knows all too well my pain and even if you won't end that pain for your self please end it for me. Your true self trapped, let it out. I want to feel the demon in you let loose, your soul a forgotten thing.  
  
***  
  
I'm a tree that grows hearts,  
  
One for each that you take,  
  
You're the intruder hand,  
  
I'm the branch that you break,  
  
***  
  
Every life you've taken, forced or voluntarily you blame on me. You resent me more your father, your curse, or your life. I caused these deaths even if by your hands they were committed. You think I don't know that but I do. This body destroys me and you say I must accept the pain. You claim mortality as a gift, to me it's a short painful peek at what you could have. I adore your valiant acts of bravery on my account, your always chivalrous manner charms me. You musn't let me die love yet I know I will. 


End file.
